halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 ---- Another one! Uh-oh we're in real trouble now! Baw Wee 21:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee You're mine! Don't worry Selteca, I think I can control my anger now. (At that moment I get down on all fours and turn jet-black. My jet pack thrusters come out and I launch my self at Tarturus.) Baw Wee 21:52, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Dang Aww man no I'm just a weak Grunt! Baw Wee 22:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (P.S. By evil form do you mean my clone?) Wow! I don't know if I should be worried or not. Well I better go check that out. (I head off towards the fallen building.) Baw Wee 22:18, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee RE:Antairious family name Well Elite naming schemes are canon, I wouldn't want to tag your articles and non canon friendly. Think of this as a opertunity to play about with making up some Sangheili adjectives to give some useful name attributes to your characters. Also, stop clearing your talk page, it makes it annoying to keep up with what we were talking about. Delna Yes, your brother has told me much about you that I wanted to meet you in person. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:20, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone? (I enter the site of the fallen building.) Is anyone there? Baw Wee 23:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Sorry Allow me to apologize, I have found that it is easier to just copy an infobox off of an existing page, and then edit it. The things you mention were merely overlooked. It has been fixed and will not happen again. D1134 Delna's Training Baracuss, I spoke with Delna, and it went very well. She has potential to be a soldier. That is why I want to train her to fight. Surprisingly, she is excited to start. --Zamra 'Vorum 20:08, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Kardage Do you believe in monsters? --Zamra 'Vorum 21:18, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Legend or Nightmare They are no legend, they are real. --Zamra 'Vorum 21:27, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Family Training Delna never told me that you and Maydor were going to train her. I can understand how brothers would want to teach their sibling how to fight, it would be a family tradition. Baracuss, if you want to train Delna that is perfectly fine. I just thought that if would be a better way for me to get to know her. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:57, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Very Well Oh by the way, I created an entertainment section on my userpage just like yours. There is a video there you have to see. You will laugh your ass off! (Its Halo related) Check it out. --Zamra 'Vorum 02:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Video Remember that music video I told you about that we could use images from it to add to Chaos (legend) Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U1vl-hHWzw In my opinion, its awesome! But of course I'm a huge fan of DragonForce. --Zamra 'Vorum 18:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) The Storm! Uh-oh! Take cover! Baw Wee 21:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Anybody? Where is everybody? Baw Wee 21:29, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh! Hold on Selteca I'm coming! Baw Wee 21:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Who wants some!? (I grab the plasma rifle and start firing at some Jackals.) Ya! Boy I forgot how good this is! Baw Wee 21:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Oh ya Aw forget it! Selteca grab my hand! Baw Wee 21:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Crap! (I say to myself) When is Baracuss going to get here? Baw Wee 22:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ya Those images would be perfect. I'm having a hard time finding some though. Anyway that video was pretty kick ass wasn't it? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) The Peace Keeper The Peace Keeper told me. Baw Wee 12:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ben 10 I was young and foolish... Now im going to go sart an article about Heatblast! Toodles! EliteMaster117 15:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Legends I dont focus on the Sangheili that much,as they dont border the Jiralhanian Empire.-Zeno Panthakree 15:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) HEATBLASPHEMY Heatblast's article is going to be a Sangheili Legend. EliteMaster117 15:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Lol, It'll Be Good! EliteMaster117 15:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Other Vids Check out these other videos by DragonForce. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbfo7fpGYvo Heroes of Our Time *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jgrCKhxE1s&feature=related Through the Fire and Flames --Zamra 'Vorum 16:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Now You Know --Zamra 'Vorum 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) We're Back Hell yeah! We're allowed back on Halopedia now. Get over there. --Zamra 'Vorum 20:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes..well sort of Ya he's here but not physically. Baw Wee 22:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Vision He appeared to me in a vision. Baw Wee 22:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee